Sandbox/StormWarriors2/The Widow 404th
Currently this is an idea for a guard regiment from the Proposed Sector called the Widow Sector. This is temporary and will be removed.... This is mostly looking at feedback and starting to write out things for a more active group. I am still thinking of a name for the Regiment. So The Widow's 404th Sounds interesting but nothing very interesting. History The Widow Systems being on the border of both the ghoul stars and countless alien horrors is known as border sector to the majority of the imperium. Thus a Regiment was raised to protect the sector from the countless horrors that dare to attack the sector. The Regiment though ill equipped to deal with massive invasions they are often made up of various of the PDF elite from across the Widow Sector. The most famous of these were the former Neckian Planteray Defense Forces, whose homeplanet is now destroyed after an alien terror destroyed their world. The Widow System needs men and women who are willing to face the horrors of outside the imperium, and must be ready to face them at a moments notice. As such most of the Widow Sector's Inhabitants are constantly battle ready. But nowhere near the protection that many other imperial systems boast. The Widow Regiment most famous among the various forces in the Sector, is known for its reliance on dropping in and its lack of baneblades. Instead it heavily relies on aircraft and the various leman russes under their Commander's Control. The Widow Regiment is known for its stalwart loyalty and for being less standard in their tactics. Often their tactics are seen by many other commanders as an incredible oversight, why would a regiment dedicate itself to orbital drops and stealth? It is completely unheard of. Records/Timeline/Major Events Though Various, the Widow 404th has been in many records, initially they were created after the end of the horus heresy along with the Widow System. M33 Their First major engagement was against a Large Eldar Raid, that almost crippled the entire sector. But thanks to the efforts of the Legendary General Philistine, he was able to defeat the Eldar with only 55% casuality rate. M34 While the pale wastings incident is happening the Sector is realively untouched by the incident. Raising suspcion throughout countless Imperial Authorities. M35 The Widow Regiments lose contact with the Neckian System. Many fear the worst, a fleet is sent to investigate. Upon arrival they find the chapter homeworld of the Knights Legion destroyed and the Chapter in ruins. M36 Philistine the Shrine World is attacked by the Undying Court, the Widow 404th is mobilized and is able to protect the shrine world from being defiled. They are successful. And the World is resanctified by the Sisters of Battle. Over a hundred years the War known as the War of Leklor begins. A xenos race tries to invade the sector and is defeated by the combined efforts of the Wanderers and the Sword Templars. M37 Various Conflicts Organization